


Cigarette Duet

by trashsshi



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smoking, Workplace Relationship, bonding over smoking, first time smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsshi/pseuds/trashsshi
Summary: Jongin is smoking hot.





	Cigarette Duet

Jongin smoking in bed might be the hottest sight Baekhyun has ever seen. Baekhyun stepped out of the shower to find Jongin awake but still lying in bed, sheets drawn up to his waist, leaving his torso bare. His tan skin glistens with sweat and cum. Baekhyun wants to lick down the groove between his pecs, taste the salt. One arm is folded under his head, the bicep beautifully flexed. The other hand holds a cigarette with two fingers and the featherlight support of his thumb. Baekhyun watches smoke swirl from Jongin’s utterly kissable lips. Baekhyun’s hair still drips from his cold shower, but now- it’s like a switch has turned on- he feels hot and flushed all over. His cheeks and the tip of his nose shine, squeaky clean, but now he wants to climb on top of Jongin and get dirty all over again.

He climbs into his side of the bed instead, mewling contentedly when Jongin removes his pillowing arm and slings it around him. Jongin nuzzles his neck, his temple, makes a sound that’s too melodious for a grunt and too rough for a hum, then murmurs into his hair, “You smell so good.”

Baekhyun sighs. “I’m soon going to be smelling like cigarettes though.” But he’s smiling, trailing long fingers over Jongin’s muscled arms, down his chest. Jongin snuggles closer, grinning with closed eyes, and swathes him with cigarette smoke. Baekhyun smiles through it. When Jongin leans over him to reach the ashtray on the dresser, Baekhyun is impatient and tingling, and when Jongin’s getting back under the sheets he says urgently, “Kiss me.” Jongin does, breathing the last drag into Baekhyun, and Baekhyun swallows it greedily, his lungs burning, his whole body burning for Jongin.

* * *

Baekhyun’s crush grows sudden and unbidden, like a mostly-benign tumour from his heart, distorting its beat. He remembers the first burn behind his sternum. It’s when he’s an intern, harried and tired and sleep-deprived (no improvement from his college days other than being paid for it instead of paying- but then again it’s peanuts for what he’s going through). He tiptoes around the cushy office, on tenterhooks about whether he’ll be offered a proper, big-boy job, and he spends his too-early morning fetching coffee for other people. He’s got his notepad open and pen poised, the hand holding the pen already trembling with frantic energy like the dying sizzle after a burnout, when Manager Heo barks at him that they won’t be giving him individual orders today because the meeting will start early. “Just buy a bunch of Americanos.”

“Yes, sir,” says Baekhyun, craning his neck and doing a haphazard head-count.

Baekhyun is glad at first. He’ll escape the hassle of the workers hesitating about what they’d like or giving him too much detail he’s not sure to remember, like “A soy latte and tell them to use honey, not syrup or sugar, and sprinkle butterscotch on the whipped cream even if they charge extra”. But then again, he’ll have to hurry back faster than usual for the meeting, and he thinks he already bolts around as fast as he can.

He comes back to find that the meeting is deferred after all. His lungs burn and his legs feel like they’ll give out, but he’s so frustrated that those sensations are nothing to him. He wants to trash the office, tear his hair out. The workers don’t look up as he places the coffees on their desks. Except one of them.

KIM JONGIN, Executive Director, says the embellished placard on his desk. At the muffled clunk of the coffee on the desk he glances up at a frazzled Baekhyun. “Um, I didn’t order a coffee,” he says.

“We thought we were short of time, so we didn’t take individual orders,” says Baekhyun.

“I see.” Mr. Kim smiles up at him, and it’s not professional, polite. Nor is it dismissive, like  _ okay, you can get back to work now _ . It’s a flash of sunshine, the last thing Baekhyun would expect to stumble on in this claustrophobic office. Baekhyun does stumble on it, a little bit. He grabs the edge of the table to balance himself.

“Your name is…” Mr. Kim peers at his nametag. “Baekhyun?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m Jongin,” says Mr. Kim, beaming up that smile at him again. Baekhyun finds his lips miraculously pulling up in an answer. “Yes, sir.”

“Just call me Jongin. Drop the sir.”

“Yes, si-” Baekhyun stops, almost bites his tongue. Jongin chuckles. Closes his fingers around the coffee on his desk and offers it to Baekhyun.

“Here. I can tell you need it.”

Baekhyun hesitates. “That’s so nice of you but it’s okay, I-”

“I don’t even like coffee!” laughs Jongin. “Take it.”

Baekhyun takes it, without any more demurral. “T-thank you.”

Jongin smiles, that sweet, genuine thing of comfort. “You’re welcome, Baekhyun. Don’t work too hard!”

Baekhyun doesn’t feel like he’ll collapse on his feet that day, while he traipses from cubicle to cubicle for the workers to siphon their drudgery onto him. He doesn’t know whether it’s because of the coffee, or the memory of Jongin’s merriness.

* * *

Baekhyun finds himself with a crush. Sudden and unbidden, like the sunshine in Jongin’s smile. As though he doesn’t have enough to be dealing with already, added to the stress of student loans and his precarious chances of being retained after his internship is the stress of a very distracting, very yearnable Kim Jongin who isn’t even aware of his own damn distracting yearnability. Baekhyun tries. He tries not to look frazzled despite running around all day. Sometimes he nips into the washrooms to fix his hair and tighten his tie. He also bites his lower lip, flicking his tongue over it after, to give it a reddened, swollen, kissable sheen. He goes up to the Executive Director every day for a whole week, trying to get him to notice him. But it always invariably goes like this:

Baekhyun: “Jongin… can I get you something to drink?”

Jongin (smiling and dazzling Baekhyun): “No thank you. Don’t tell anyone I said this, but I don’t approve of them sending you on petty errands. You’re here to learn and grow professionally.”

Baekhyun (grinning back with all of his cheeks): “Thank you! Any work you want to give me?”

Jongin: “The kind of work you’re here to do…” (purses his lips) “Not really.”

Baekhyun knows Jongin isn’t giving him any work because of how much is siphoned off to him already by the other workers. He’s grateful for it, he really is. But it makes his flirtation (if it can be called that) so much more difficult. He feels like he really can’t bother Jongin every day when he knows he can’t do anything for him. He’s seen what a workaholic Jongin is, riffling through stacks of paperwork and gleaning things from graphs and spreadsheets Baekhyun never can, staying overtime almost everyday. Out of the workers in this office he might be the only one who does most of his work himself, unless some documentation has to be officially transferred to a different department. He’s friendly to Baekhyun, to be sure, but Baekhyun hasn’t seen him socialise with the other workers. He doesn’t go drinking with them, and refuses invitations to the noraebang. He seats himself with other workers during meals but mostly wolfs his food down quietly so that he can get back to work at the soonest. He takes smoking breaks, but he’s always out on the balcony alone.

That Friday, Baekhyun decides he’s going to give it one last shot. He puts on eyeliner to work, for the first time. When he greets Jongin that morning, though, it seems like Jongin doesn’t notice. Their conversation goes as usual, Jongin answering in the negative when Baekhyun asks if there’s anything he’d like him to do. Baekhyun pouts, turning away from him halfheartedly when Jongin jumps back into his work. He’s never able to make conversation about work because Jongin thinks he gets enough of that from the other bosses, no matter how eager he tries to come across to the other. And he’s never able to make small talk that’s not work-related because it feels like he’s keeping Jongin away from his work. It doesn’t help that Jongin seems to love to get back to his work. He’s probably only being nice to Baekhyun, out of pity for the overworked and underpaid intern.

It sucks.

* * *

Baekhyun tells himself he’s given up on Jongin. That Jongin obviously isn’t interested in him. Jongin is only interested in his work. But whenever he’s in the office, he can’t stop his eyes from wandering to Jongin like a puppy pleading for attention. Occasionally Jongin glances up and catches him staring, only to smile and fist-pump with a mouthed, “Hwaiting!” If Baekhyun had a tail, it’d wag crazily every time.

But even Jongin gets frustrated with work sometimes. One day, Jongin unbuttons his cuffed sleeves and rolls them up, tugging at his tie and huffing out a breath through rounded, plump lips, and Baekhyun’s throat goes dry. It’s time for his smoke break anyway, though, so Jongin stacks his papers and goes onto the balcony. 

Baekhyun follows him with his eyes. He takes off his own tie, pops open his first three buttons, and bites and licks his lips into enhanced kissability. Then he follows him with his feet. He looks down at his own chest before going to stand next to Jongin, leaning his elbows on the railing. It’s not too much. So far, it’s been like Baekhyun can’t come on strong enough, leave alone too strong.

At first, Jongin doesn’t acknowledge that he noticed him in any way. But after a few puffs he turns to Baekhyun and, with his signature smile, offers him a cigarette.

And Baekhyun, who has never smoked before in his life, takes it.

His first drag has him coughing like crazy. Well, so do the subsequent puffs. Jongin chuckles at his plight. Baekhyun knows he really should give up after a couple of drags, red in the face from the coughing and the embarrassment, but that embarrassment drives him to stubbornly further his doom. If he wants to stand next to Jongin during smoke breaks, he has to be able to smoke so that it doesn’t seem like he’s stalking Jongin. (He’d like to clarify, just for the record, that he isn’t stalking Jongin. He’s just clingy when it comes to crushes, especially when hanging around them is a challenge in itself.)

“Don’t smoke, kid, it’s not good for you,” smirks Jongin, highly amused.

“I do smoke,” Baekhyun chokes out, “It’s just been a while.”

“If that’s so,” says Jongin, “your fingers would look even prettier holding a Davidoff Slim.”

“Th-thanks,” splutters Baekhyun, face inflamed. 

* * *

It becomes their routine. They meet over Jongin’s smoke break, and Jongin gradually converts him into a smoker, with constant admonishment and disclaiming responsibility along the way. Baekhyun assures him that he’s an adult who can make an informed choice to fuck up his lungs, and that Jongin is merely incidental to his decision. He’d totally smoke even if it were not for Jongin.

“Okay, hold your pout while you hold your cigarette,” says Jongin, placing an unlighted Sobranie Cocktail between Baekhyun’s lips. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun wants to say, but he goes, “Mmmmm,” instead. Jongin clicks a few pictures of him with his DSLR and Baekhyun tries very hard not to feel self-conscious. 

“Cigarettes are kind of like you,” says Jongin. “Slim. Pretty. Addictive. Bad for my health.”

When Baekhyun doesn’t respond other than letting the Sobranie Cocktail tumble from his lips, Jongin adds, wry and shy, “I’m horrendously bad at pickup lines, sorry. Will this do instead?” and kisses him. Baekhyun knew it, all along: tobacco tastes better when he takes it from Jongin’s lips, Jongin’s plush lips made to cushion a cigarette when it sits between his teeth. 

* * *

Perhaps this is the romance he always dreamed of: two consenting adults making informed choices together (whether it’s fucking up their lungs or fucking each other).

**Author's Note:**

> mandatory disclaimer: smoking is bad for you kids don't do it  
& i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/trashsshi)
> 
> the title is also the name of a song by Princess Chelsea
> 
> i always wanted to write a kaibaek smoking fic because jongin's lips holding a cig + baek's fingers holding a cig = a wildfire 
> 
> [prompt #70]: When Jongin goes out for his smoke break Baekhyun follows him, because he's had a crush on him since he was an intern and he thinks that's the only chance he'll get to actually talk to workaholic Jongin. Except Baekhyun doesn't actually smoke, so when he accepts a cigarette from Jongin he can't stop coughing.


End file.
